


Phantom Metal

by langsdelijn



Category: (Long Track) Speed Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: 2010 Winter Olympics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langsdelijn/pseuds/langsdelijn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan shows up at Enrico's room with a bottle of wine and an apparent determination to cheer him up no matter what the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the good times when I wrote this and it actually had two relevant characters in it….

Ivan doesn’t get his medal ‘til Sunday, of course. But it doesn’t seem to matter; every few minutes his hand drifts up to where it will be in about twenty hours, as if he can already feel it hanging there.  
  
It’s cute.  
  
***  
  
Ivan shows up at his room with a bottle of wine and an apparent determination to cheer him up no matter what the cost, which at the moment seems to mean board games. Scrabble with an incomplete travel set, to be precise. Ivan touches his not-there-yet medal again and lays down VILL in front of his AGE, then jots down his score. (The board contains many intricate constructions like that. It’s a very intellectually challenging round that way.)  
  
***  
  
He decides Ivan’s medal-touching is also very distracting. It keeps reminding him of other things they could be doing right now. Which, to be honest aren’t very intellectually challenging pursuits either, but he’s fairly sure Ivan is cheating anyway. As it happens, he has C H E R and there’s a free-floating EAT on the board.  
  
Ivan puts N before the trailing O from OUTRO and tries—and completely fails—to look innocent of any wrongdoing. The R from his accusation is still free, too, so Enrico puts L I A above it.  
  
Ivan glances from the board to his letters, but apparently he hasn’t got the letters for a written comeback. ‘Fine,’ he says (touches his chest again). ‘So what else would you like to do if you don’t trust me to play fair?’ (He adds a pout for good measure.)  
  
‘Well…,’ says Enrico, ‘they do say all’s fair in love and war, don’t they?’  
  
‘Risk, then?’ and Ivan even manages to keep a straight face, if only for a moment; then they both burst out laughing.  
  
Ivan grabs the bottle and takes a swig, then unceremoniously swipes the board and all the tiles off the bed. The board lands with a flat thud, the tiles clatter and bounce on the floor around it. (He should’ve seen that one coming, he thinks. Oh well, he can still try to make Ivan tidy it up later.) ‘Was that necessary?’  
  
‘Yes,’ Ivan nods, ‘it was. Wine?’  
  
Ivan presents him with the bottle insistently, suggesting his offer wasn’t at all a suggestion but an instruction, so he obediently takes it out of Ivan’s hands, and puts it down on the floor amid the scattered Scrabble tiles. Ivan looks indignant again—and really, what’s with all his pouting?—so Enrico simply leans forward and kisses him.  
  
‘Took you long enough,’ Ivan says with a grin. Enrico whispers, ‘Shut up,’ and kisses him again.  
  
***  
  
Ivan’s hand drifts up to his chest again, and Enrico covers it with his own. ‘It’s not actually there yet,’ he murmurs in the general direction of Ivan’s collarbone.  
  
‘Hmphf,’ is all Ivan has to say for himself. ‘And you were telling me to shut up earlier?’  
  
(Fair enough; point taken.)

**Author's Note:**

> They're drinking wine because the Dutch commentators said the key to Skobrev's then-surprising success came from drinking Italian wine, and playing Scrabble because someone on a forum I frequented claimed that "hardcore pr0n" involving Fabris would probably involve a game of Scrabble. So yeah.
> 
> Once dedicated to [zimena](http://zimena.livejournal.com/) and posted [here](http://langs-de-lijn.livejournal.com/8463.html#cutid1).


End file.
